


Abrazos

by Yumeneko



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/strange fake
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/M, Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumeneko/pseuds/Yumeneko
Summary: Ayaka despierta a un lado de Saber.
Relationships: Sajyou Ayaka/Richard The Lionheart | Saber





	Abrazos

**Author's Note:**

> No había nada de esta shio así que me dije "A trabajar.

Los rayos del sol se filtraba por la ventana calando en los ojos de Ayaka. Abriendo los ojos lo primero que notó fue que ya era tarde en la mañana. La joven intentó moverse para ser retenida por unos brazos que la rodeaba. Ayaka sufrió un pequeño pánico, no estaba acostumbrada a dormir junto a alguien hasta que recordó toda la locura de los días anteriores, la guerra del santo grial,  **_Saber_ ** . 

Hablando de, el joven rubio parece no haber despertado, en vez de, abrazo Ayaka más fuerte poniéndola contra su pecho. Este gesto hizo enrojecer a Ayaka, congelarla, no estaba acostumbrada a ser abrazada, de hecho, no recordaba la última vez que alguien lo había hecho, tal vez, quizás, podía darse el lujo de disfrutarlo y fingir que nada pasaba, ella lo abrazo de vuelta y hundió su cara profundamente el el pecho de Saber. 

Ambos quedaron así por unos minutos hasta que Ayaka sintió algo una cabeza, una mano que acariciaba su cabello rubio, abrió los ojos de par en par, se puso en estado de alerta y se separó de él. 

Los dos se quedaron viendo entre sí hasta que Richard rompió el silencio — _ Perdón. Como me abrazaste de vuelta pensé que… _

— _ ¿Estabas despierto? _ —Le preguntó Ayaka. 

— _ Algo.  _

Se siguieron mirando entre sí, la situación era incomoda, debieron prever algo como esto en el momento que decidieron dormir en el mismo pequeño sofá (Ayaka no quería que el durmiera en el suelo y Richard no dejaría a una dama en el piso). 

— _ ¿Te puedo abrazar de nuevo? _ — Pregunto Ayaka. 

La pregunto tomó algo desprevenido a Saber. — _ S-si, claro.  _

La rubia no lo pensó más y se abalanzó sobre el en un abrazo. Hundió su cara en el pecho del joven y él creyó escuchar sollozos ahogados. — _ Nadie nunca me abraza.  _ — Se oyó la voz entré cortada de la joven. — _ Pará ser sinceros no tengo a nadie que lo haga. _ — Siguió casi echándose a llorar. Richard ahora comprendía, empezó a pasar una mano por su cabello y con la otra le devolvió el abrazo en forma de consuelo. 

— _ No te preocupes, en el futuro tendrás a mucha gente que abrazar. — _ Respondió. 

— _ ¿Pero que si muero, ahora, en esta guerra?  _

— _ No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de que llegues viva hasta el final cueste lo que cueste, para eso soy tu Servant. _

Ayaka no tenía más remedio que confiar en sus palabras y en este punto ella confiaría su vida en el, no tenía duda de que el cumpliría su promesa. 

Ambos se quedaron así por un buen rato, era cómodo, y de alguna forma, los llenaba de alegría estar así el uno con el otro. 


End file.
